Let Me In Sam Winchester
by AvenaCookie
Summary: Ever since Sam could remember he was taught Demon's were evil and they were hunters, they hunted evil. But maybe not all were bad. 10 year old Sam begins to trust one but it could be the biggest mistake he has ever made. Contains Weechester. Spanking. Violence. A bit bloody and green mint candies. Inspired by the movie Let Me In.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me In.**

Disclaimers: I do not own Supernatural or Let Me In.

This story was working in my head since I have read several Weechester fics out there! It is loosely based on the movie by the same title. I thought of this when Dean came back and Sam was so trusting to Ruby because Ruby saved his life and Dean just accepted that answer. This is what happened to Sam to trust certain demons. Dean is 14. Sam is 10. Not Beta. As much as I can do with my limited knowledge of grammar rules.. : )

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome home!

.

.

.

It was just another new place to live and another new school to get used to. What was worse then that was that the back seat was a freezing place to be at 10 o'clock at night. Ten year old Sam Winchester thought to himself as the Impala drove up to a driveway. This was their new home. He turned to see the other homes around him and wondered if the kids inside those homes knew that the hunters were here.

His older brother, Dean Winchester, always rode in the front seat with his dad John Winchester, who was driving. Snow was already beginning to fall in South Dakota and Sam should have been enjoying the lovely snow fall. Should have been. All he could think about was how cold he was. He had layers of clothing on and a blanket around him but he was still cold. The window in the back didn't seal correctly and the cold wind would hit him right in the face. The heat from the impala only came from the front and stayed in the front.

"Lets go boys." John ordered. The driver side door creaked opened and soon the passenger side opened as well.

"Come on Sammy." His fourteen year old brother motioned with his head to follow him. "We both going to get sick if we stay out here." Sam tried to say something but his mouth was just too cold. Frozen. If he spoke, his body heat would escape and he would get more cold. "Sammy…come on…" Dean tried again.

"Leave him.. Dean help me unload the gear." John tossed Dean the keys to the trunk. John leaned his head inside to face his youngest. " If you aint out by the time we are done I will drag you out and put you over my knee." John warned his stubborn son who still was in the back seat. Dean wanted to help Sammy but his dad shot him a look to leave the kid be. Dean handed his dad a bag and followed the man into the rental home. They were planning to stay a couple of weeks at this location following some demon that hunted during the snow fall in mid October.

Sammy buried his face in the blanket he was wrapped in and tried not to cry. His dad was always so hard on him. He kept hearing his dad's words over and over in his head. Dean was a full hunter at your age. Dean wouldn't cry over anything. Dean does better .. Dean.. Sam didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't like his brother and he just wished his father could understand that. He wanted to read books his classes assigned, not on demons. He wanted to have a normal life. But no one ever asked what he wanted. Things changed after he found out about his dad's job. Why was he so curious? Why couldn't he just believe Dean. Dad was in sales. Simple. Safe. He wanted to do better but he was just clumsy and…. He felt a hand on his shoulder and it him back to his current situation.

"Geeish Sammy you're freezing!" Dean rubbed Sam's shoulder and tried to move his hands from the blanket he was holding.

"Window… let air in… while driving…" Sammy teeth chattered as he spoke. He kept his head down, trying to preserve as much heat as he could. Why couldn't he move? He was just frozen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean made Sammy face him and was shocked that his face was icy cold.

"Dad said.. I'm a baby.. And.." Sammy lowered his eyes, he didn't want his brother to think of him as a disappointment as well.

"Dammit Sam. I said you should of told me. I'm not dad." Dean said with a stern stare. "You could get sick and worry me to death while you are at it."

"I'm sorry Dean. So sorry Dean. I'm just tired." Sammy started to cry. All the emotions that built up from his dad's treatment came out.

"Hey none of that. I forgive you alright? Come on, let me help you out." Dean slipped his arms underneath his baby brother and started to lift him off the seat.

"I'm not a baby Dean." Sammy complained but didn't stop Dean from helping.

"You're my baby brother so stop complain, bitch" Dean shifted Sam's weight a bit and closed the door with his foot. "Sorry baby." He apologized to his car and started to go towards the home.

"Jerk…" Sammy whispered while he buried his face into Dean's chest. His brother smelled like Old Spice and soap. It was a smell that always told Sam he was home.

"Dean." John crossed his arms at the entrance of the home and looked at Dean.

"Unloading the gear sir. Cant live without this one." Dean replied and walked pass his dad towards their room upstairs. The home was fully furnished with the two bedrooms upstairs. John had taken the master room while the other room was for his boys. There was only one bed in the room and sharing with Sammy was something he wasn't looking forward to. Sure he loved his little brother but when the kid had nightmares, his limbs would fly everywhere. Directly at his handsome face and he couldn't deprive the ladies of his looks.

Dean went up the stairs and laid Sammy on the bed in the room they were going to share. He was about to give Sammy a piece of his mind but he saw that the kid was asleep he sighed. Dean removed Sammy's shoes and covered him in another blanket. "School tomorrow kid." Dean moved the hair out of his sleeping brothers face and left the room. More gear to unload and salt line the place for protection.

.

.

.

"Boys, wake up." John opened the door to his boys room and yelled. Dean was up fast while Sammy was still on his stomach not wanting to get up yet. Nightmares kept the kid awake for most of the night. Dean was sleepy still but his dad had ordered them to wake up.

"Sammy. Come on. We have school." Dean stretched his arms as he faced Sammy pretending to be asleep. Their dad voice could wake up China from where they where at.

"Since when were you excited about school" Sammy mumbled while he tried to cover himself with the blankets.

"New school, new chicks. Snow bunnies everywhere. Besides we are also on a job." Dean smiled. At 14 he was growing fast and was taller then most of his age group. Chicks love tall dudes.

"Great. Another school. Another chance to make friends and then lose them once the job is over… OW!" Sammy yelled when he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Get up!" Dean held a pillow in his hands and hit Sammy again with the pillow.

"Hey!" Sam rolled over and grabbed the pillow away from Dean. Dean didn't let go and grinned.

"Oh you think you can take me on little bro? Come on…" Dean pulled the pillow close, pulling Sam with him and started to wrestle him on the bed. Dean laughed at Sam's attempt to pin him down but with one arm he had his little brother pinned down. "Losing your edge there Bitch… hey!" Sammy was prepared for the move. He raised one leg over Dean's arms and flipped him off the bed. Dean landed hard on the floor with a loud thump.

"Who's the bitch now, JERK!" Sammy yelled. Dean went to counter attack the move when their bedroom door opened hard.

"DEAN. SAM. Stop fooling around!" John yelled as both boys stood up and placed their hands behind their back.

"Yes sir." Both said. John left the room and while Sam's guard was down, Dean pushed him back onto the bed.

"Dibs on the shower!" Dean yelled and ran towards the bathroom, locking the door.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled yet it didn't stop his brother from locking the door. Now he had to tidy up the room. Rules they always made, first one to the shower and the other makes the bed.

.

.

.

Dean sat with his dad at the dinning table when Sam finally came down stairs ready for school. He dropped his backpack on the floor and sat at the table. There was bread and jelly in the center. His dad was sipping coffee as he wrote in his journal. Dean had stacked three pieces of bread together full of jelly and squished them down.

"So.. Dad… wats we look.. Thin… four." Dean talked with his mouth full.

"An Obsura. They tend to stick in communities and hibernate during the winter. They tend to do the most hunting in the winter but only kill when it starts snowing. They believe it freezes the bodies in the snow for later. "

"Oh I'm not hungry anymore" Sammy put his sandwich down and crossed his arms. Dean grabbed the sandwich and finished it.

"You think it's a teacher?"

"Janice and Russ was hunting it when they were killed last year. I have their reports and they think its a parent. If the kid is in the school, they might let it slip about their parents. Kids talk. They were really good hunters and friends of Pastor Jim. He's been looking more information on how to kill it." John finished his coffee and leaned on the table, facing both boys. " Dean, Sam.. Look at me. I don't want you to confront it on your own. Find anything and let me know right away. I will take you to school and you will take the bus back. Straight home. No wondering around. Got it? Both of you?

"Yes sir" Both boys replied.

"This is also a chance to prove you can do the investigating part of this job. Work together because you are my eyes and ears inside that school."

"Yes sir" Both replied again.

"Good. Dean, go start the car. I need to talk to Sam alone." John threw the keys at Dean and motioned him to go now. Dean grabbed his backpack and went out towards the Impala. Sam started to get nervous when his dad stood up and moved his chair closer to Sam.

"Mind letting me know why you disobeyed me yesterday?" John waited for an answer. Sam looked down at his hands that were fidgeting with his coat zipper. "Sam."

"I'm sorry. I was… just."

"Sorry is not an answer. I need to know if I can depend on you. If I tell you to do something, then I expect you to do it. You're not a baby anymore. Start acting like Dean, if you are going to be a hunter like the rest of us."

"Yes sir…" Sam whispered. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his bag. John grabbed Sam's arm and stopped him from leaving.

"I was still talking to you. Do not leave until I tell you. Understand?"

"Yes sir…." Sam's eyes started to get watery.

"You are going to do Dean's chores for one week. And we are going to do more training exercises with me, not Dean. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Sam waited to be dismissed, he never wanted to get away as much as he did now.

"Ok, you may go." John ordered Sam and he quickly ran towards the car. He dropped his bag inside and sat in the back with his arms crossed across his chest. Dean was in the passenger front seat looked back at Sam and knew the talk wasn't a good one for Sam. Dean moved to the back seats and sat with Sam. Dean placed his arm around Sam and watched his father get in. No words were exchange between any of them as John drove them to their new school. No one noticed that across the street, the curtain from a bedroom window closed.

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are sweet too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me In Sam Winchester**

Oh thank you for the lovely reviews I got and all the hits and alerts that this story has gotten! I love you all! A mega thank you goes out to Shawn who let me use his name and information! I make him mean in my story but he is the complete oppsite! I hope my updating speed will be as fast as this because my darn muse is not letting this one go! Enough of me my muse is telling me... On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2- Shawn the Wall!

Sam knocked on the door to his new homeroom and opened the door. He knew his brother was on the upper level of Vista Water Junior High but he suddenly felt so alone. He really hated being the new kid. The usual looks and questions were always asked and Sam never had a clear answer for them. He held a note in his hand he had received at the front office. His dad had turned in their previous school records and the classes were assigned to them. Now he was here entering his new homeroom class.

"Hi. Are you lost?" The teacher was holding a book and seemed to have been reading to the class. Sam stepped forward and handed the teacher a note. "Samuel Winchester. You just moved here?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam answered.

"Ma'am. That's new. Well you can call me Mrs. Chantel. Take a seat Samuel." Mrs. Chantel pointed to an empty chair and began her lecture once again. Sam almost dragged his bag to his seat and set it on the desk. The chairs had attached tables to them and the table size was just big enough for a notebook. His bag was massive on the desk.

"Where do you think he's going? Camping?" A chubby kid behind him spoke the kid on his right. The blonde kid laughed and spoke back at the chubby kid.

"He's probably homeless and carries his home in his pack."

"Guys don't be mean." A girl that was in front of Sam turned around and pushed her glasses up as she spoke to the homeroom bullies.

"Shut up four eyes." The chubby kid behind Sam made a ball of paper and threw it at the girl with glasses.

"Hey, don't be such an asshole." Sam replied a bit too loud for the room. Mrs. Chantel stopped her lecture and walked towards the group around Sam.

"Who said that?" Mrs. Chantel had her arms crossed and waited for an answer. The chubby kid and the blonde both pointed at Sam. "Well Samuel?"

"I said it." The girl spoke up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Chantel." The girl looked down and Mrs. Chantel shook her head.

"Is that the truth Kathy?" The girl, Kathy nodded. "Ok. I will see you after class. Now I want everyone to do a creative writing exercise. Quietly."

"Yes Mrs. Chantel." The whole class spoke and started to write their paper. Sam looked inside his bag and took out his supplies. He leaned forward and whispered to Kathy.

"Why did you do that?"

"I know what's it like to be the new kid. And Shawn the Wall is really an ass." Kathy made Sam giggle with that comment.

"Anything you wish to add Samuel?" Mrs. Chantel asked.

"I.. um.. Go by Sam." Sam replied but knew that was a mistake. Mrs. Chantel nods and smiles at him.

"Well Sam. Your homework for tonight is 100 lines that will say My name is Sam and I will not interrupt creative writing time which is meant to be done quietly. Got that Sam?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now everyone write." Mrs. Chantel took a seat at her desk and watched the class.

Sam wrote a fake adventure of his family heading towards Disneyworld for their family vacation. It was not so much of a lie. They were near Disneyworld and it was a fake vacation but his Dad and Dean were there for a hunt. Once again, Sam was stuck waiting in the car because no one trusted him on the field. He wrote how he met Mickey and rode on all the rides. Clearly the only ride he got while there in Florida was Dean putting quarters in the massage bed. He smiled at that memory. Even that event was made fun by his big brother. The bell rang and Sam started to gather his things.

"Move Samuel!" Shawn pushed Sam out of his way and turned in his paper on Mrs. Chantel's desk. Sam closed his eyes and kept calm while he lifted his bag over his shoulder. He turned in his paper and walked out of the class. The hall was full of kids walking towards their next class and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Hey Squirt! How was your first class?" Dean ruffled Sam's hair.

"It was ok. How was your's?" Sam lied and looked at his class schedule. Math. Yay.

"Was the only dude in home ec. It is perfect! I love to eat and love to be surrounded by hot girls. Like those." Dean pointed out a group of girls gossiping near the lockers. "Hello Ladies." Dean grinned at them as the girls all giggled.

"Thought we were on a job" Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Oh.. examinations I will give those girls." Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. "Full body exams.."

"Gross dean." Sam shook his head. Girls were icky!

"Keep thinking like that. I don't want you looking at girls until your dad's age."

"That's beyond time." Sam joked and saw his class list. They were at the door. "My class is here."

"Cool. See you later little brother." Dean messed Sam's hair once more and took the stairs up back to his upper level floor. Sam combed his hair back the way he liked it and entered his next class.

.

.

.

Classes seemed to pass by quick. Two classes later it was time for Lunch. He gathered his things and headed towards the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray and picked up his food. He turned to find a place to sit but everyone at the tables seemed to have them assigned already. They were divided by class and by groups.

Sam kept walking with his tray and saw Dean with a group in leather jackets and girls at their sides. Two girls were talking to Dean and Dean was loving each second. Sam knew Dean needed his own space right now, he didn't need a little brat by is side while talking to the girls. Sam decided maybe he could eat in the library. He started to turn around when someone called his name. He turned to see Kathy waving him towards her table. Kathy was sitting with two girls and one boy in front of her while all their bags and books covered the other half of the table.

"Hi Sam. Want to sit with us? We were reading the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle comic!" Kathy moved her books to make room for Sam's tray. Sam smiled and went to the group. "This is Michelle, Jal and Tony. Everyone this is Sam." Everyone nodded at him and also move their bags to make room for Sam. Michelle was reading the comic and moved her hair from her face each second. She had it part in the middle and half of it seemed to always go in her face. Jal kept a musical instrument case near her while trying to read the comic as well. Tony was pointing out the story line and explain to the girls how cool it was. Tony wore glasses two sizes too big for his face.

"Hi." Sam sat his tray down and looked at the comic book Tony had opened. "What's a Ninja Turtle?" Sam asked. He never heard of such a thing.

"Thought you said he was cool!" Tony complained to Kathy who was rewarded with a kick to the leg. "Ow! It was just a joke."

"He called Shawn the Wall an ass!" Kathy defended her new friend and saw the others jaw drop.

"You did what?" Michelle wanted to hear this again.

"Really?" Jal asked while Tony was still in shock.

"Yup. He did." Kathy lifted her head high and placed an arm around Sam. Sam looked at his food and felt a bit embarrassed by the fuss they were making.

"And you are still alive to tell the tale!" Tony finally spoke.

"Its no big deal. He was acting like one." Sam began to eat. The kids had forgotten about their comic and stared at their new school hero. Sam learned about Shawn the Wall from the others. He was held back a year and repeated the 4th grade. Kathy knew Shawn in 5th grade and were friends for awhile until this year. 6th Grade made Shawn different. Now in 6th being in a different school with older kids made Shawn the Wall fit in and the bully in him grew. The Wall part of his name came from the first kid Shawn bullied. The kid ran into Shawn to fit him but when he hit Shawn, fell back and passed out. When the kid woke up, he said if he hit a wall. The kid according to Kathy and Jal moved away because he was scared. Tony said because his dad of that kid got a better job but the two girls denied it and called it a rumor. Sam laughed at the small bickering of his new friends. Sam was disappointed that the only class the group shared was homeroom and PE. Tony had been placed in an advance science class with some of the upper classmen while the others had the same classes but just at different times. The bell rung and everyone started to pack up.

"What do these babies have?" Tony tried to grab his comic away from Shawn but was too late. Shawn held the comic and went through it without care.

"Give that back!" Sam spoke up as he made his way around the table to face Shawn.

"Tony said I could have it. Right Tone?" Tony looked down to the floor. He hated being bullied and when he gave in into it, they usually don't beat him up. "See." Shawn started to turn around but felt Sam tug on his coat. Sam was going to ask for it again when Shawn turned around quickly and pushed Sam down. Someone yelled out the word Fight and the kids started to gather around them. Sam stood up and grabbed his bag once again.

"I don't want to fight you. Just give him his comic back, please." Sam asked nicely.

"Oh since you asked nicely." Shawn took the comic and ripped it in half. He threw the pieces at Tony and started to laugh. Tony looked at his comic on the floor and left the cafeteria. Jal grabbed the pieces and followed Tony out the door.

"Such an asshole." Sam whispered.

"Oh yea? Well this ass is going to beat your ass right.. " Shawn made a fist and pulled his arm back, ready to hit Sam. Sam closed his eyes waiting for the impact. A gasp and a chocking sound made Sam wonder what was going on. He cracked an eye open and saw someone holding Shawn back. Dean had watched Sam from afar and saw how he quickly Sam was making friends. But when one of them yelled the word fight, he quickly made it towards the small group. Dean didn't interfere until he had to and when he saw that arm of the fat kid go back, he knew he had to do something. Dean quickly grabbed the kid in a headlock.

"We have a problem here lard boy?" Dean held the boy in place.

"Mind your own business!" Shawn wiggled to get free, it was getting harder to breathe.

"Well you see it is my business now. Sam there is my little brother and you were about to take a swing at him and I don't like it when assholes like you threaten my little brother like that. So think it through next time you decide to pick on him because it will be me you will be dealing with. Alright sweetheart." Dean gave him one quick squeeze before letting Shawn go and pushing him away from Sam.

"This isn't over Winchester." Shawn coughed and rubbed his neck.

"Is there a problem here boys?" A staff from the cafeteria came over and was ready to break up any fight that occurred.

"Na, no problem. Just getting to know my new best friend here." Dean smiled. Shawn nodded his head as well as Sam.

"I suggest you all head to class." The staff member crossed his arms and looked at all of them. Dean saluted the staff member and walked Sammy out of the cafeteria.

"Dean… you didn't have to." Sam whispered. "I can take care of myself."

"You handled yourself well but what bullies need is a good ass kicking sometimes. I know you can take him!" Dean punched the air in front of him and laughed. "You are good at the old one two…"

"I don't want to be known as the kid that beat up another kid. Even if he deserves it. "

"You have to defend yourself Sammy."

"IF he would of hit me, then I would of defended myself. If I were to beat him up, then I will just be like him. "

"Sam…"

"I'm going to be late. Please just let it go. I can handle this." Sam walked away from his brother and walked towards his next class.

.

.

.

The last two classes went by quickly and Sam was glad when the last bell rang. He took out the bus schedule and rushed towards the bus that was going to take him home. What a first day. He met some cool kids and he has a new bully after him. The buses were lined up in front of the school and was half way there when Shawn the Wall shouted at him.

"WINCHESTER!" Shawn yelled. He cracked his knuckles and started to run after him. Sam quickly looked at the bus number on his sheet and began to ran towards the bus. "GET BACK HERE!" Shawn yelled but was slowing down. Shawn wasn't in the best shape and Sam was. Sam entered the bus and took a seat. He looked out the window and saw Shawn catch his breath but didn't follow him any further. Sam sighed as he knew he was safe. The bus started and drove away from the school. Sam looked towards the back and saw a group of leather wearing teens in the back. Sam took a breathe and knew Dean was somewhere with the group.

The ride lasted a good 30 minutes to do other stops and the scenery was distracting Sam. The homes were all the same. Same lawn decors and same house structures. He felt the bus stop and looked up to see a group in leather jackets exit. This was their stop! Sam gathered his bag and exited the bus. The bus took off and Sam started to look around. Even though the homes were the same, something was wrong in this block.

"Dean… is this our stop?" Sam yelled at Dean and quickly caught up with the group. Dean turned around and looked at Sam. Sam took a step back as Dean turned around to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're.. Not Dean. I… " Sam was so stupid. Stupid stupid! He looked like Dean from behind but.. It wasn't Dean. The guy returned back to his group and started to walk away from the kid. Sam grabbed onto his shoulder strap and looked around for anything familiar of where he was. He was too mad in the morning at his dad to notice anything around him during the ride to school. Now he was lost. It was getting cloudy and Sammy knew his dad was going to get mad at him for getting lost on his first day. He didn't remember the address or the phone number of the new home. He had to call uncle bobby. Sam saw a park a few blocks away and knew there was probably a pay phone there. God he hope so. He tried to control his emotions. He had to be like Dean. Brave. Not scared. He felt his lip tremble a bit as he began the walk towards the park.

Brave. Be brave. Brave...

.

.

.

* * *

OoooOOOoo.. Was that any good? Bad? Whats going to happen to Sammy? Will he reach the park? oooo!...Review please and let me know what ya think! I would so love you and share cookies with you if we ever meet! Cookies. Yum. Should I hold a puppy too? Cant resist a puppies for reviews! Come on, the puppies are cute!


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me In Sam Winchester**

Oh my word! Thanks for all the reviews and hits! I fell in love with weechester fics since day one! Enjoy! Thanks again to Shawn for letting me make him the bully. Warning: Contains minor Spanking.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Swings and Green Mints.**

.

.

.

"Singer Auto Salvage" Bobby answered the phone while wiping the motor oil from his hands.

"I have a collect call from Sam Winchester, do you accept the charges?" The operator spoke.

"Yea. Put him through."

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Sammy? You alright little bit? Dean and your dad? They ok?" Bobby was worried, Sam wouldn't call him like this if it wasn't an emergency.

"They all ok Uncle Bobby. I'm just….I don't know where I am."

"Listen son have you called your dad?"

"I don't remember the number. I got on the wrong bus but it wasn't my fault. There was this kid chasing me and I thought Dean was there because I didn't know other people wear leather jackets like his and I got off thinking he was Dean but he wasn't and it looks like its going to rain and…" Sam tried to explain. He wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. "I should of paid attention like Dad said but I was just mad at him and.. "

"Hold your horses! Where are you?" Bobby tried to calm Sam down. The youngest Winchester always carried his emotions on the edge.

"At a park. " Sammy softly said.

"There an address on the payphone."

"Yea." Sam lifted his shirt collar and wiped his eyes. "Dad is going to be so mad…"

"Calm down alright? I'll talk to your dad. You'll be home soon. Now give me the address and number." Sam slowly said the numbers and spelled out the street address. "Alright. Got it. Stay there ya hear. Ill call ya back soon. "

"Ok. Thanks uncle bobby."

"Just stay put." Bobby heard Sam hang up the phone. He couldn't believe how much trouble sometimes Sam was. At times the boy just didn't think. But that's what made him different. Sam was just Sam. He wiped his face with his hand and forgot how oily they were.

"Idjit.." Bobby called himself and started to dial John's home number.

.

.

.

Dean was the last person to enter the school bus, he met this hot girl and made out with her before the buses left. He was told by the school bus driver to take a seat in the availed seat upfront because they had to go. Dean looked for Sam and saw the brown mop sitting with a girl towards the back.

"Way to go Sammy" Dean grinned and sat down at the only available seat in the front. At the first stop, a few kids exited and Dean went back to sit with Sam. Maybe he could embarrass the kid in front of his new girl friend. He started to panic when he realized it wasn't Sam and went down the aisle on the bus once more checking for his little brother. Leave it to Sam to get on the wrong bus. That or maybe Dad came for him early? Those were the two only explanations he let his mind come up with. He didn't want to think of any others.

The second stop was the one where he were to get off and saw the Impala in the drive way. Maybe Dad came for Sam after all. Dean rushed to the front door and opened it with his key. He saw his Dad with newspapers on the table and books stacked on a chair.

"Learned anything?" John grinned as he kept checking the newspapers he got from the library.

"Sammy here?" Dean dropped his bag and looked around the dinning room for any sign of his brother.

"No. You two were suppose to get on the bus and straight home. What happened?" John placed his newspaper down and stood up.

"I thought he was on the bus but… I was late getting on and I thought I saw him in the back. But it wasn't him."

"You _lost_ Sam?" John came face to face with his eldest.

"He might of gotten on the wrong bus." Dean pulled out the bus routes from his pocket and laid it on the table.

"There's 6 buses and each have 5 stops. One's miles away! Dammit Dean, I ordered you to watch him!" John slammed his hand on the table.

"I should of waited for him." Dean looked down, he knew if something happens to Sam it would be his fault.

"Yes you should of. I am going to go look at all these stops." John grabbed the keys to the Impala and his coat.

"I'm coming with you."

"No. You are going to stay here and wait for my call. I will call every 15 mins from the first call. You stay here incase he calls or comes by. Is that understood?" Dean nodded and watched his Dad leave.

.

.

.

2 hours have passed and Dean kept pacing around the room when an unexpected call came. It was too early for his dad to check in. Sam. It has to be Sammy!

"Sammy?" Dean held onto the phone and waited to hear Sammy's voice.

"No, its Bobby."

"Bobby. Sorry I have to keep the phone line clear. Sammy's missing."

"I know he called. He's.." Bobby began but was abruptly cut off.

"He called you? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Where is he?"

"Woa, hold on motor mouth. Look do you have something to write an address down?"

"Yea. Hold on." Dean ruffle through some papers on the table and was back to the phone. "Ok. " Bobby gave him the address and phone number of where Sam was calling from. "Thanks Bobby."

"Your welco…. "Dean didn't let Bobby finish when he hung up on him fast. Dean looked at the clock and saw there was 5 min remaining until his Dad called him to check in. He wanted to call Sam and tell him Dad was on his way but if his Dad heard the line busy at the time he called he would get more upset. Dean now waited the longest 5 mins of his life. Each second passed like days. Well not days but it was long enough to feel Dean age about 10 years. The phone rang exactly on time.

"Dad!"

"Has Sammy showed up or called?" It was the same question he asked each 15 minutes. John needed to keep it short and to the point. It has been two hours and still no sign of Sam. He was at the breaking point.

"Sammy called Bobby. This is where he's at." Dean read back the address he wrote down. The line was silent a bit. Dean heard Dad take in a deep breath. "Dad?"

"I'm heading over there. Call the number and keep him there until I arrive." John's voice cracked a bit. He coughed it out and composed himself. "Don't need him wondering around and losing him again."

"Right. Ok." Dean hung up and knew he had to protect Sam. He dialed the number and waited for Sam to pick up. He looked at the phone confused and dialed the number again. The line was busy.

.

.

.

Sam waited outside the phone booth chewing his thumb nail. He was nervous what was going to happen right now. His dad was going to be pissed. He wished Dean was here. He would feel safe with Dean here. He wouldn't be lost. He would be home doing his homework. Being made fun of doing homework and heck he would volunteer to do some training if he could just be home right now. Maybe Uncle Bobby calmed him down. Maybe. Fat chance. He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel someone move him to the side.

"Move.." Someone opened the door to the booth and threw Sam's bag out.

"I'm waiting for a call." Sam said to the guy who looked older then Dean. "I need to keep the line clear because…"

"Listen kid, my girl is waiting too. So I suggest you leave before I kick your ass. Now beat it." The rude guy closed the door on the kid and started to dial out the number. Sam grabbed his bag and knew he wasn't going to win this battle. The guy was a giant compared to him. Way taller then Dean and his Dad.

One day I am going to be taller then you. And I am going to come back to kick your butt. Sammy thought.

Sam took his stuff and sat down at the park bench near the swings. The park was empty and the air around Sam was starting to get colder. Soon it would be snowing and Sam just wanted to go home. Sam had a clear view of the road and just kept staring. What if Bobby couldn't reach his dad? What if his dad wasn't looking for him? Was he happy that he was gone? Finally rid of him? Sam started to get teary eyed again but controlled himself. Dean would never leave him. Dean would always be there for him. The only hope he had was Dean. Dean loves him. Right?

Sam heard the metal swings rattle and turned to see who was there. He didn't see anyone there before but now he saw a young girl swing back and forth. She kept her head down and kept her swinging motion low. Sam looked back down at the road but his attention was back at the girl. She looked so sad. Maybe she was lost too. Maybe she needed help. At least it was someone to talk to.

"Hi. Are you ok?" Sam asked. The girl shook her head and kept her head low. Her blonde hair looked tangled and her dress looked dirty. Surely not dressed for the weather. "You sure? I have some candy if you want some." Sam looked through his bag and pulled out some pieces of mint candy from the inner pocket. "The green ones is the best." The girl looked up at Sam. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her bottom lip was cracked by the cold. Sam felt he had to help her. Maybe waiting here until Dad showed up and he would know what to do. Sam walked over to the swings and sat down at the one next to the girl. He put out his hand out again with the candies and smiled at her. The girl kept staring at him.

"My name is Sam. I'm waiting for my dad. He could help if you need any help." Sam didn't know what to say to her. All he knew that if started to snow, she might get sick. "Are you ok?"

"I can't be your friend." The girl spoke and turned away from Sam.

"I.. oh. Its ok. A lot of people don't want to be my friend. Used to it." Sam turned away as well and started to get up from the swing.

"No. I mean. You're nice. But I can't."

"Why not?" Sam was confused. She couldn't be his friend?

"Its.. Complicated. I… can… . My name is Abby." Abby spoke and heard something coming down the road. Sam stood up from the swing and looked towards the road. That was the noise of the impala! Sam ran towards his bag and started to zip it up.

"Abby. My dad's here. He can help you and…." Sam turned to see the swing seat empty. Abby was gone. Sam looked around and didn't see Abby anywhere. Sam heard the door of the impala open and saw his Dad exit the car.

Sam took in a deep breathe and grabbed his bag. He slowly walked towards his dad and expected him to start yelling. "Dad… I…. " Sam began when he felt his Dad take his bag and throw it on the floor. His dad got down on one knee and pulled him into a hug. Sam was shocked. Was his dad crying? He heard a small sob escape his lips in his ears and Sam started to relax into the hug. He brought his arms up and hugged his dad back. A few moments later his dad pulled him away and stood him where he could see him face to face.

"What were you thinking Sam? Didn't I tell you to memorize our number and address? And you didn't wait for Dean. I gave you an order. Answer me son."

"I couldn't remember it. I didn't know what else to do so I called Uncle Bobby." Sam started to cry again. John didn't want to attract attention to themselves and also felt the cold wind hit him in the back.

"Lets go back home. Deans been worried." John picked up Sam's bag and walked towards to the car he left running. Sam followed his dad and entered the back seat. Sam looked once again towards the swings and hoped that Abby was there. She wasn't. He closed his eyes and wished her luck as the Impala drove away from the park.

.

.

.

The drive back home was longer then Sam expected it to be. He thought he was close by but the drive took a good 40 mins. The car drove up the driveway and before the car came to a full stop Dean was already out the front door and opening the passenger door.

"Sammy!" Dean climbed in the car and hugged his brother tight. "I tried calling you and it was busy. You had me worried!"

"A guy.. He kicked me out of the phone booth. Said he was going to kick my… " Sam whispered the last part to Dean.

"You tell me who he is and I swear I'm going to kill that sonofabich." Dean clenched his teeth and gave his brother a tight hug.

"Dean…" He whispered not to cuss.

"Alright boys. Inside." John ordered them inside and once inside he walked both boys to the living room. He took a look at both boys. Dean stood straight at attention and looked up but away from his Dad. Sam stared down at his shoe and his fingers nervously tapped his side.

"You both disappointed me today. Dean, I told you to keep an eye on him. Was that too much to ask from you?" John began.

"No sir."

"I understand you thought he was on the bus. You explained that to me but you had to be sure it was him. The last bus stop is miles away in a part of town that has no phones available. What would of happened if he was stuck somewhere out there in the snow? What if he was attacked and taken like the others around here? Sam has to be with you at all times. Do you understand your orders solider?"

"Dad, I swear I won't let you down again. I understand." Dean's eyes began to water but he did not wipe the tears away. The stand of attention did not allow any movement. He knew his dad was right. Sammy could of died out there on his own.

"Go upstairs and change. We have to patrol the streets tonight. Go while I have my talk with Sam."

"Yes sir." Dean turned around and headed upstairs to shower. He wiped his eyes with his palm as he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

"Sam. Come here." John sat down on the sofa and waited for his youngest to stand in front of him. "Look at me." Sam lifted his head and saw tears in his eyes already. "While I am glad that you didn't panic and called Bobby for help, I am disappointed in you. Sam, first rule when moving is?"

"Know the address." Sam recited.

"Second rule?"

"Know the phone number of the place."

"Third rule?"

"Stay with Dean at all times."

"3 simple rules when we move Sam and you didn't follow any. That was always the plan!" John calmed his voice down, he didn't want to lose his temper with his son. He could of lost him forever but he also had to make sure Sam understood what could of happened. "Why did you get on the wrong bus? And didn't wait for Dean?"

"I'm sorry dad. I thought I saw Dean. There was this guy with the same jacket as Dean and I … I was running late to the bus." Sammy kept the bully to himself. He didn't his dad to know a bully was chasing him. Not adding more to the problem already.

"You and your brother are going to be the death of me." John sighed and ran his hand through his own hair. "You have to be more careful. We are on a hunt and it hunts when it snows. You know what's out there Sam! Your not a baby anymore Sam. I have to trust you know what to do when the time comes. You are risking my life and Dean's if you don't follow the rules. Do you want Dean to die because you didn't listen" John didn't want to but knew Dean was Sam's weakness. The same goes for Dean. Both boys had their moments but when it came to each other, they both looked out for one another.

"I'm sorry dad. I really am. I… I don't want Dean to die…I am so sorry!" Sammy looked away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I know you are son but I still have to punish you."

"Dad… I… I promised to listen.. " Sam took a few steps back. He knew what was going to happen now.

"Sam." John motioned for Sammy to come towards him. Sam started to cry as he knew what kind of punishment he was going to receive. Sam knew if he didn't go to his dad the punishment would be worse. Sam walked towards his Dad and started to cry more. John put Sammy over his knee and pulled his pants down to expose his behind. John didn't like doing this but Sammy had to learn.

John opened his palm and smacked Sam's behind. Sammy winced the first few smacks and tried to hold back his cries but by the 5th smack he started to cry out. John knew Sam would be sore for a while but he had to carry out with the punishment.

"Daddy.. Stop." Sam cried and for a few seconds John did stop. Daddy. Sam had stopped calling him Daddy since he learned the truth of John's employment. Now the only time he called him Daddy was when he was really sick or times like these. John felt a single tear run down his cheek but continued the spanking. John was surprised his own tears didn't stop from running. Sam started to squirm from under him but John held Sam in place.

John smacked his son a few more times and finally stopped. He hated hearing Sammy crying. He looked so much like Mary. Even her stubborn personality was in Sam. To hear his youngest cry was heartbreaking. He lifted Sam's pants back up and stood the boy up. He hugged his son and rubbed his back, soothing the pain he just inflicted on his son.

"You know I love you don't you? I was so worried about you. If anything happened to you… I don't know what I would do. What would Dean do. Please Sammy, don't do that again ok?" John soothed his son by holding him tight.

" I won… wont. I'm sow.. Sorry." Sam hiccupped onto John's chest.

"I believe you Sammy. Now why don't you lay down here on the sofa and take a nap. Dean and I will be leaving in about an hour, we will wake you then alright?" Sam only nodded and slowly took off his shoes and laid on the sofa. He curled onto his side and hugged the small sofa pillow, burying his face on the pillow. John grabbed his jacket and covered his son with it.

"Hey Sammy.…" Dean came down the stairs fresh out of the shower and a towel around his lower torso. Sam had always loved the room of the bathroom fogged up so he could make faces on the fogged up mirror.

"Shh. He's asleep." John came up the stairs and placed his hand on his Dean's shoulder. "Come on, lets get ready. Hunt awaits."

.

.

.

Tony left Kathy's house before it started to snow. He made the trip to her home each day and hung out until it snowed or was late. They spent all day taping back his comic with Jal who was sleeping over. Tony had to get home because his mom was making his favorite dish for dinner tonight.

The only thing between the his home and Kathy's was a section of the park that was used as a field for football games. Once he crossed the field there was a small tunnel that lead down to the lower level of the street and down to his home. The snow began to fall and Tony quickly made it across the field. He thought he heard someone behind him and quickly turned around to see who it was. There was no one there. He turned back around and didn't see a hole on the ground that was covered in snow until his foot sunk into the ground. He lost his balance and fell face forward onto the field. His bag added weight to his fall and his glasses were knocked out of his face, buried in the snow.

"OW!" Tony yelled as he pulled his foot out of the hole. His ankle felt really hot and hurt when he moved it to the side. He blinked the snow away from his eyelashes and soon realized his glasses were gone. He couldn't see anything around him. Everything was green with white.

Tony turned and felt the ground for his glasses but he couldn't feel them anywhere. He crawled forward a bit more and felt the ground again. He stopped when he felt something cold. The shape of it was oval and was connected to a … leg? He felt with his other hand and felt the same shape next to the first one he felt. Shoes. They were shoes. He felt the shoelace bows on the shoes and tried to make out who the person was. He looked up and squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the figure in front of him. The ten year old opened his mouth to say something but was silenced with a sharp weapon slicing his throat.

.

.

.

* * *

Ooo… That is all I will say. Good? Bad? Was expected? Unexpected? Let me now! Review! Please? I made cookies! And have Chocolate soy milk! Yum! Thanks for reading!


End file.
